Teacher's Pet
by Cocos X Ovine
Summary: an infamous teacher/student relationship that includes love, passion, betrayal, and life ruining consequences. ENJOY! Rated M for sexual innuendo and language.
1. Lesson 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Teacher's Pet**

**Lesson 1**

Blinding flashes from camera's flashes shot off one after the other in his face. Men and women in suits pushed microphones to his mouth, asking offensive questions one right after the other. Camera men shadowed his every step as he was lead into a black sedan by two police officers and his lawyer, who was trying to push through the crowd of media, they flew around like flies. And they were just as obnoxious as the mentioned insects.

The police pushed his head down to avoid banging his skull on the car. The heavy automobile's door slammed tight behind his lawyer. "Don't worry Sohma-san, I feel we can win this case."

The man smirked at his lawyer's remark and turned his head to stare at all the judgmental eyes that glared at him through the car window. They still yelled questions, protestors behind them yelled even louder. Or maybe they just seemed louder because their words hurt more. They spat curses and cruel things to him.

"Pedophile!"

"Molester"

"disgusting pervert!"

"how many other girls' lives have you destroyed!"

The remarks slowly faded into the distance.

Just as the car transporting him was about to reach the end of the crowd his dark eyes saw her; her sweet pale, porcelain like skin. Those dark penetrating eyes, staring into his soul. It made him shiver with excitement…even still she had this affect on him, even though he knew his life was over because of her.

***LET'S GO BACK TO THE VERY BEGINNING ***

Walking up the sidewalk that lead to Hanamachi High school- home of the raging ravens- Shigure smiled and greeted every young, bountiful lady he came in contact with. A small blush covered his cheeks. The delight swam through him as if he was a little boy left in a candy store.

"Shigure please stop being so obvious with your perverted enjoyment." A monotone, very un-thrilled voice, caught Shigure's attention.

"Oh Ha'ri, I called you this morning so we could drive here together but you must have left already." He smiled.

"No, I just ignored your call." He confessed bluntly.

"Aw Ha'ri don't be that way! I am new here and there is a lot of pressure. You know how high school kids are, so judgmental." Shigure stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Hatori rolled his yellow eyes and opened one of the doors that opened to a long hallway filled with chattering students.

"Who's the new teacher?" Rin asked inquisitively. Tohru turned to see who her friend was talking about.

"Oh, wow he's handsome." Tohru blushed lightly. "That's Shigure Sohma- san. He lives near me." Rin glanced at her friend in surprise.

"He lives next to you and I've never met him?" Rin nudged Tohru in the side.

"Rin, you are so bad!" Tohru giggled as she dug in her locker for her school books.

Rin's dark eyes yearned for Shigure's. She turned completely around so that she was no facing him straight on, she flipped her dark long tendrils with two of her digits and her heart sped up as his eyes looked at her.

Shigure shivered at the sight of the student that leaned against her locker so confidently. Her white shirt that was required for the school's uniform stretched at her chest, as if her breasts wanted to jump free of those tight buttons. Her tie was loosely draped around her thin neck. Her neatly polished fingers played with the hem of her short dark grey skirt. Shigure swallowed hard. He didn't even worry about the other high school girls that surrounded him, asking who he was and giggling at him as they threw themselves at him.

All he was focused on was that one girl. She smirked and grabbed her friends arm. Shigure watched as she trotted away down the hall.

"Shigure are you even listening to me?" Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Shigure snapped from the girl's trance.

"Sorry, what did you say Ha'ri?"

"Don't call me that, my students will think its okay for them to say it." Hatori unlocked a wooden door before turning its knob and revealing a very neat and tidy classroom. It smelt like a mixture of bleach and lemon scented pine-sol.

"Wow Hatori…could you be any more of a neat freak?" Shigure joked. "So where's MY room?" He asked excitedly, like a little boy.

Hatori sighed. "Down the hall at room 103." He began his usual morning duties. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a stack of papers, setting them on the desk in a perfect pile.

"I think you should get treated for O.C.D" Shigure remarked as he watched his friend.

"You can't be treated for obsessive compulsive disorder you nit-wit. It is incurable." Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well you'd know." Shigure patted Hatori's back before stepping out into the unfamiliar hallway. He trekked passed three doors before he made it to what would be his classroom.

The door was already unlocked and he left himself in. Dust lined the desks and the chalkboard looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months.

"Goodmorning Sensei." Shigure turned and smiled to greet the two students that stood at his door. A brown haired girl that wore ribbons in her hair was bowing and her friend stood their defiantly. The shivers plagued Shigure once again as he stared at her beautiful form.

"Morning girls." He nonchalantly greeted.

"I am Tohru Honda and this is Rin Isuzu, we are in your homeroom and English class." She smiled brightly, warming Shigure's heart.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tohru-kun; Rin-san." The girl named Rin flinched at the sound of her name escaping his lips. It made Shigure smirk but also wonder.

"Yeah well we came to clean up." Rin spoke coolly. Shigure wanted her to speak again.

"You two came to help me? How thoughtful of you two." Shigure smiled. Tohru beamed a brighter smile while Rin blushed lightly and looked away.

The two girls went right away to dusting, mopping, and washing the chalkboard. Shigure hummed as he set up his desk. His eyes constantly wandered to the girl who was moving back and forth with the mop.

'_Rin Isuzu. I've never seen someone so beautiful. She definitely doesn't look sixteen.' _Shigure couldn't help but blush when Rin dropped the mop. The sound of the handle slamming to the floor was possibly the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Rin slowly bent over to pick up the object, a bright pink g-string thong peeked out from the top of her skirt.

"Isuzu-san, please tuck in your shirt, ho wmany times do I have to tell you?" Shigure jumped in surprise at the woman's voice at his door. _'Did she see me?' _

Rin stood up and smirked at Shigure. "Hi you must be Shigure Sohma, the new English teacher. I am Kana, the nurse." She smiled sweetly, her hand waiting for his to embrace it in a handshake.

"Hatori has told me a lot about you Kana-chan." She blushed.

"Oh that Hatori, I hope they were all nice things he said." She giggled.

"Hatori say something degrading? Only about me." Shigure smiled while Kana laughed.

"Since you're new here Shigure-san Hatori and I would love to treat you to dinner tonight, as congratulations."

"I'm sure it wasn't Hatori's idea; I would love to." Kana bowed and left the room after a few more moments of idle chat.

The bell rang and the classroom quickly filled with unfamiliar faces. Shigure handed out workbooks and papers and asked the class to write about themselves and everyone will indruce themselves at the end of the class. As the students quietly chatted and did their work Shigure kept his eye on Rin. She sat in the back and stared out the window. Tohru sat next to her but Rin didn't seem to talk too much. His eyes slowly moved from her face to her chest and down to her legs. His desk was perfectly adjacent from hers and he could easily see under her desk.

Shigure swallowed hard. _'What the hell am I doing? If she sees me…' _he couldn't stop himself from savoring each curve of her body, each small movement she made. He looked back up to her face and saw her staring back at him. If this was a normal scenario he would got up and introduced himself and ask her on a date, but she was a student…and not to mention under age. So he just glanced away, loosening his tie uncomfortably.

When he glanced back at her she had a small smile on her lips. Rin glanced back at him and crossed her legs. Shigure could see just enough skin to make him suddenly need to run to the bathroom but he knew he couldn't. _'God I feel like a teenager suffering from puberty again. Get ahold of yourself Shigure.' _He told himself.

The bell chimed suddenly and the students began packing their things. "We will read our papers tomorrow, that way I can learn about each one of you. Have a good night."

He noticed Rin was at her desk packing. Her shirt was once again un-tucked, playfully showing the top of her pink thong.

"Rin-san…" Shigure tried with all his might to sound calm. She turned and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "It's required to have you're uniform neat, tuck your shirt in." She slowly walked over to his desk and leaned over so her lips were right at his ear.

"Only if you say please." Her warm breath gave him goosebumps. "Night Sensei." Shigure watched Rin walk out of his classroom and he sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tough day?" Hatori said in an uncaring tone, but he had asked anyway.

"Nope it went great. Don't worry bout me Ha'ri." Shigure played his usual nonchalant self.

"I wasn't."

'_yeah, well I am.' _Shigure secretly thought to himself as he turned the classroom lights off, still feeling Rin's tantalizing breath on his neck.

_ END LESSON_

**So I hope you liked the first chapter! The next one will probably be up really soon! Pleaaaase R&R! I want to hear your thoughts! **


	2. Lesson 2

A/N: I don't have much to say except that this chapter will be long cus Cocos thinks my other chapter is too short for me HAHA. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters!

**Teacher's Pet**

**Lesson 2**

"Can anyone tell me the rhyme scheme of this famous poem by the American poet Robert Frost?" Shigure asked his class while his hand scribbled the short piece of literature on the blackboard. He turned around to see quite a few of his students raising their hands. But as usual the girl named Rin Isuzu kept motionless and blankly staring out the window.

The sky outside was dark with rain clouds. It just made Rin even more mysterious looking.

"Sensei?" Shigure snapped from his thoughts.

"Yes, uh how about you Tohru-kun." He chose and waited for an answer. Tohru's chair squealed as she stood up with her text book. As she began to answer, his thoughts wandered back to Rin who was now watching her friend; a small smirk rested on her pink lips.

He wondered what she was thinking. "Thank you Tohru-kun. That's correct." Tohru smiled and sat back in her seat. The bell chimed and the students began to chatter as they packed their bags to leave. "Don't forget about the quiz we have on Monday. Enjoy your weekend, and don't party too hard without me!" Shigure joked.

Some of the girls from his class stayed a few minutes after to flirt with him. Rin sat in her desk watching as they all grinned stupidly at him and he smiled right back at them in the same ridiculous manner. It ticked her off. She stood up with so much force that it knocked her chair to the floor with a loud clatter.

Shigure and the girls all stopped and looked at her. The girls got nervous and Shigure just stared at her in his usual fashion. "Well see ya later Sensei!" The girls giggled as they left.

"It's Friday, don't tell me you don't have plans." Shigure smirked. His remark could have easily come off as something a douche bag would say.

"Tch. Look who is talking, like you actually have a life out of school?" She placed her text book in her bag.

"Not that it's any of _your _business, but I have a pretty exciting life." Shigure too packed his suitcase.

"What, like grading papers and jerking off to porn?" Shigure acted nonchalant but he didn't expect her to say that. She definitely had a mouth on her. Dirty thoughts ran through his head about the mouth she had. "Later Sensei, enjoy your weekend of your very exciting life." She flicked her long black tendrils with her polished fingers while she went to leave the classroom.

Shigure grabbed her arm gently. Rin snapped back to look at him. He realized what he had done and immediately released her. "Have a good weekend…Rin-san." Shigure smiled and continued to act in control.

Rin couldn't help but blush. She stomped out of the classroom, _'stupid face getting all red….stupid Shigure sensei being so damn…UGH… annoying.' _

**Later That Night! **

"You slut!" the angry voice pierced into the storming night and a loud slapping noise followed. "I keep getting calls from that damn nurse at your school, telling me how troublesome you are and she's worried. Who would give a shit about you? You are worthless and wont amount to anything! All you are is an embarrassment to me and your poor mother!" Another slap stung her pale cheek.

Rin stood there taking it. No tears fell from her dark eyes. She stared out the window pretending her father was hugging her and saying how proud of her he was. That's all she ever wanted. With one last slap he threw a 100 dollar bill on the kitchen counter and walked to her apartment's door.

"I'm sure you didn't need money from how much you earn from whoring, but there. That goes to your rent. I better not have to come back here Rin." He zipped up his coat, opened the door, and slammed it behind him.

Rin placed her hand on her sore cheek as she locked the door to her shitty apartment. It was a one bedroom one bath unit. The ceiling leaked when they bathed upstairs and there was a constant draft. Brown water stains covered her peeling painted walls and ceilings. She had a gas stove that's' pilot constantly blew out. And a fridge that made weird clanking noises.

Her bathroom was the worst part of her dilapidated home. It was smaller than a walk in closet and the toilet always seemed to struggle to flush. Rust stains encompassed the drains in the sink and shower, and it always smelt as if something had died under her bath tub.

Her only company was a small orange cat named Kyo-kun. He wasn't much company though.

Rin trekked to her bathroom and turned the nozzle in her bathtub. The pipes squealed as if in pain, before water finally poured out. She stared emotionless as the hot water filled up to the brim of the bathtub. Kyo-kun trotted up to Rin's foot and pawed Rin's leg. He was always asking for food.

Rin reached down and pet the cat under his chin. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, ill pick some up tomorrow after work." The cat made a small growl and dashed out of the bathroom. Rin slowly undressed herself.

Water spilled out when she sat into the tub. Rin leaned back and closed her tired eyes. She dreamt of her life before her mother and father practically disowned her. She was always greeted with a smile when she got home from school. She could still smell her mother's favorite perfume; lavender with a hint of vanilla.

"Fuck them." Rin opened her eyes and realized she had been crying. It made her angry. "I am so stupid to cry over you mom." Rin drained the tub and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. The orange cat had disappeared like he usually does on rainy nights.

After dressing herself in a pair of panties and a too large for her sweatshirt she went into the kitchen to hunt and gather for her dinner. Rin rummaged through her almost bare cabinets for ten minutes before she found a lone package of chicken flavored ramen noodles. After boiling them for three minutes she slurped them down in another five minutes.

Rin went into her room and plopped down onto her futon that was un- folded into its bed position. All she had was a pillow and a sheet. And of course her plush blanket that she always slept with. It had a big pattern of a cute cartoon teddy bear that wore a top hat and had a cane.

The little orange cat showed up suddenly and joined Rin on the bed. He curled up next to the forlorn Rin and began to purr softly. He was obviously a little embarrassed to show a soft side. Even still, it comforted Rin and she fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

**Night Night Rin-san -**

**Morning Shigure-san! –**

Shigure sat in a small booth inside of a well known café. It was small and filled with many familiar faces from the school. It was infamous for its service and coffee. He was entranced with his newspaper. So much that he didn't realize his waitress had walked up and introduced herself. Until she said, "If you're not going to order and just ignore me like an asshole then you can expect spit in your damn coffee."

He folded his paper and saw his student Rin dressed in a white polo shirt and a dark green skirt that was covered by a brown smock. Her name plate stuck at the top of her chest. "You won't be working here much longer with such a mouth Rin-san." Shigure smiled.

"I knew it was you. I wouldn't say that to just anyone." Rin glared back.

"Oh just to your favorite teacher?" he watched her blush.

"I don't like _any _teacher. Now what do you want?" She pulled up a pad and a pen, ready to write his order. Shigure couldn't help but think about how cute she looked with that blush and angry look on her face.

"I'll have a coffee and the pancake platter." He folded up his menu and handed it to her.

"You take it black?" Is what Rin said but Shigure heard, "Take me?" He scoffed at himself for the thought.

"No I put a lot of crème and sugar in it. I like it sweet." He smiled at her interest in him. '_I wonder how sweet she'd taste' _"God dammit." Shigure cursed under his breath as Rin walked away. "How old are you? Fifteen?"

"You sure act like it." Rin had already brought the coffee and poured it into Shigure's cup. Steam rose into the air. She then placed the creamer on the table and ten packets of sugar.

"I doubt I'll need that much sugar Rin-san." Shigure snickered. Rin blushed a deep red.

"Shut-up. I didn't know how long you'd be staying here."

"And you hoped id be staying for a while?" Shigure was enjoying teasing her.

"N-No. I just thought-"

"When do you get off?" Shigure interrupted.

"What?" Rin asked with a puzzled look.

"What time does your shift end Rin-san?" Shigure asked once more while he poured crème into his coffee.

"In half an hour." Her heart was racing…was he really asking her out?

"How about you meet me outside in half an hour and we can go do something. I don't have any plans since I already graded papers and jerked off to porn this morning."

She glared at him, "You're sick Sensei."

"I know." He just smiled and sipped his coffee. "So I'll see you in half an hour." He threw his tip on the table and stood up to leave.

"What about your breakfast?"

"I already ate this morning. I ordered it for you to eat." Rin stared at him with a massive amount of confusion. He patted her head and strutted to the café's entrance…..

"I think everyone in the restaurant could hear your stomach growling." Shigure snickered. He and Rin slowly walked down the busy morning street.

"I don't really have a budget to eat breakfast in the morning." He looked at her with pity in his eyes. "I don't need your pity Sensei." She knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"No? then why did you tell me such a sad thing? You should know anyone who is a caring person would feel bad from you saying such a thing." Rin blushed.

"I didn't say it to get pity! I was giving you the reason why my stomach sounded so hungry." Suddenly Shigure placed his hand on Rin's cheek, making her flinch. His hand was warm, so amazingly warm. Rin couldn't remember the last time she had such wonderful contact with a human being. She winced at the pain that surged through her face.

"What happened?" he sounded so sincere. Rin moved away from his touch.

"That's none of your business." She began to walk at a fast pace.

"Rin-san it is my business as a teacher if one of my students is being abused."

"Like you really care? I'm sure the only reason you're even bothering with me is because the principal told you I'm troublesome. And need to be babysat but I can fend for myself thanks. And school is such bullshit-" Shigure placed a finger on her petal soft lips.

"I do care. And yes, you are bothersome but the principal told me to do quite the opposite." Rin's eyes widened in shock. "he said not to even try to deal with you because you're not worth it. There are students who actually care about their education and I should be worrying about them." Tears pricked Rin's eyes. Her face made a hurt expression.

"Yeah well he's right. So don't try to fix me I've always been this way." She slapped Shigure's hand away from her face and began to walk off. Shigure grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Who said you need to be fixed? You're a person not some machine. Rin-san…you are wonderful the way you are." She blushed profusely. She wanted to kiss his warm lips. She wanted to melt into his arms and for him to keep saying such wonderful things.

She then ripped her arm from his grip and stared at him with distaste. "Don't give me that shit. You don't even know me! How do you know I'm so god damn wonderful? Huh?" The tears poured over her eyelids. The pain in her chest was almost unbearable; her knees quaked.

"Rin-san…" Shigure wanted to explain himself. He felt like he had known her all his life but she was right. He really knew nothing about her.

"You're my teacher so act like it and stay out of my business. Don't try and be some kind of good Samaritan." She took the doggie bag that held the breakfast he had bought for her and dumped the food to the dirty cement. "Fuck you and your lies." With that she ran down the street leaving Shigure a little shocked.

**Two Weeks Laterr~**

The students sat quietly pondering over their quizzes. Shigure couldn't stop looking at the empty desk on the far side of his classroom next to the window. His eyes played tricks on him, showing images of her staring glumly out the glass. Rin hadn't shown up for class two weeks in a row. What could she be doing? The bell chimed and the students simultaneously stood and collected their things. Shigure grabbed the pile of tests and placed them inside his briefcase. When he looked up from his bag, Tohru stood in front him. She was lightly blushing and wasn't looking at him directly.

"Uhm…Shigure Sensei?"

"Yes Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked inquisitively.

"Please forgive me for being so bold as to ask you this but…"

"Tohru-kun, I am very flattered that such a wonderful lady as you have a crush on me but I'm your teacher and-"

"What? No no no no…uhm that's not what I was going to say! Ohmygosh I'm sorry to make you think that!" She was now blushing profusely. Tears made her eyes glossy. Shigure snickered.

"I'm only teasing." He patted her on the head laughing.

"Phew." Tohru beamed a smile back.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yes!" she said as if she had already forgotten about it. "Well, Rin-chan hasn't been here for quite awhile and she wont answer her cell when I call. I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I do know where her apartment is but…there's a pretty scary crowd that lives around there and I don't want to go alone." She blushed a little.

"You want me to accompany you to Rin-san's home?" his heart jumped at the delight to see Rin again. It felt like it had been months.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to ask you Sensei, I'm sure you have things to do." Tohru bowed and started towards the door.

"Tohru-kun….I'd be glad to go with you to check up on Rin-san."

She turned to look at him. Tohru held back tears, "Thank you so much Sensei! This means so much to me!"

"You don't have to cry about it." He snickered. Tohru giggled and wiped her eyes. "How about we meet here on campus tomorrow at nine in the morning?"

"That's perfect, see you then Sensei!"

So many feelings swirled inside Shigure. Butterflies even tickled his stomach. He was sincerely worried for Rin. And felt guilt since she hadn't shown up since the day the two of them had talked. He secretly wanted to know everything about Rin and going to her apartment was the perfect chance.

**End of that lesson. Please R&R!**


End file.
